


Going Home

by Eija



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eija/pseuds/Eija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new comes to Beacon Hills but maybe it's already here and why doesn't it really do anything and why is Deaton acting like he is and will Stiles hook up with Derek’s new Tenant? Or is she evil and going for Derek instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles the Nemeton and two People who should not be there

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first fic I'm actually brave enough to publish I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language, but still hope you enjoy the story

“This is not really what I would have expected.”

“Seriously!!! You didn't expect this. Are you fucking kidding me? Did you even look at a map before we came here to the middle of nowhere California. I knew there couldn't be anything remotely interesting in this place. I mean why would anyone come here much less the once and future King? We should have just stayed home.”

“I love how much of a brat you are sometimes. No truly... I do, but you are wrong, it is very fortunate that we came in both, my definition AND yours.” “How so?” “Well the Nemeton is awake, it holds life taken in the old ways but not restored. It cannot stay this way, at least not unprotected. It's too dangerous and I have no idea how to restore the life without completely knocking this town out of balance...” “So what, you gonna summon your little pets to guard the place until you figured out how to clean up this mess someone else created? You are such a servant. Let them deal with it why should we care?” ”First of all the Wyvern are not my pets. I hate it when you call them that. Second don't interrupt me show at least a little respect will you? And third I think you should deal with this, it will be your initiation.” “You can't be serious. I don't want to stay in this godforsaken town and I will not deal with your Wyvern, you can't make me.” “Oh quit whining I will not send the Wyvern. I want you to stay in town get to know the people here make friends. I hate to see you so lonely all the time. You were never meant to be alone.” “And you really think it is wise for me to stay here, you know what kind of trouble I attract.” “There are wolves in these woods. They will protect the town should you attract something bad, don't worry so much. Come on lets go home so you can pack what you need.” “Wolves?!? Oh my goddess I hate you so much sometimes I can't believe it- fucking wolves. That's it I'm not doing this and you can't make me.”

“I can and I will!” with that the taller of the two figures lifted his arms and they vanished in a wall of fog

 

S tiles let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. “ Oh crap...”

** OMG need pack meeting now!!!!!!!!!Creepy people coming for the Nemeton.  ** While texting and running through the woods should not really be a problem for Stiles by now he still managed to almost brain himself on a tree root so he stopped looking for a reply and made for his jeep, safely inside he got his cell back out checking for answers as he had no idea where to go next.  ** Since I'm the only one without parental oversight I guess I have to let you invade my loft... jet again. Derek  ** Dude had a point, Stiles made for Derek's loft without checking any more of the  incoming texts which resulted in him standing outside the Door about to knock when his phone started buzzing signaling an incoming call instead of a  text. “Man I'm right outside your place just open the door I swear it is important and I don't...” “We're not at the loft but at the animal clinic. I knew you wouldn't wait for us to actually pick  somewhere to meet and end up in the wrong place.  So do you need one of us to pick you up or will you manage to come here on your own?” “Um... Yeah... I'll be there in five.”

W ithout preamble Stiles started ranting at his pack:” Sooooo..... for some reason and please don't ask me why. I went to the Nemeton tonight. I have honestly no idea  why I would even go there but I went and I saw these guys standing by the tree and arguing about it. They said it was dangerous and needed to be protected, as if we didn't know that already. They talked about sending something called Wyvern but...”  ** CRASH **

Deaton had dropped a vile he had been examining while Stiles had spoken. He was pale and the wolves became incredibly tense feeling so much fear emitting from the normally calm Druid. Another  ** CRASH  ** makes them jump Stiles had thrown a tray of equipment on the floor “ As I was saying”  he really could be a little shit sometimes, “ they are not sending them.  O ne of them is coming instead. Wh at I thought was worse but seeing the Docs reaction... I might be wrong on that account. Deaton care to explain?” The vet put on a calm face. “They are Dragons or at least a subspecies, very old, little of what was once known still is, but I know they are unpredictable, uncontrollable and as far as I know indestructible.  Basically they are magical WMDs gone wild. But since they seemingly won't be coming to Beacon Hills I'd like to hear what you might tell us about These guys as you put it so eloquently.” “ Well yeah sure I couldn't hear everything they were saying but they talked as if they were teacher and student like one was giving orders and the other was whining but it was very affectionate so maybe...” “Stiles stick to the facts and keep out the color commentary would you?” Everyone was shocked that it was Deaton, not Derek who had interrupted, a long and awkward silence spread between them until Stiles continued in a flat tone “It seems that the student will be coming as their initiation. He will be bringing trouble with him but they think that the  _ wolves _ can protect the town from the  fallout. Oh and the student really seems to hate wolves. Questions?” “Yeah why were you even out there? Don't get me wrong dude but you promised not to pull that crap anymore.” Scot’s voice and face were worried and he held Kira tight as if to protect her from the world. The bitterness Stiles felt at that picture was new and he tried hard to hide it from the wolves however little that might help keep them from figuring out what he was  feelin g. Before he could say something Lydia answered for him:” He was drawn there, weren't you Stiles? I could feel it too but I was working through the Bestiary with Deputy Parrish and asked him to keep me from going out there.  I couldn't find someone not tonight. I'm so sorry.” “Hey Lyds you know it's not your fault, I'm alright and we got the info so don't sweat it. But on that note I'm pretty beat so...”  Stiles walked out of the animal clinic without looking back. Not wanting to see the worried or concerned looks on his friends faces. 

Scott held on to Kira and looked at his pack mates, his friends. “How do we fix this? I hate to see him like this, he won't even talk to me does he talk to any of you? I don't understand why she would just leave him.” “We have bigger problems than Mr Stilinskis broken heart. If you don't have anything useful to dis cuss I'd like the privacy of my clinic back.” Deaton snapped at him and basically threw them all out. Scott  stared at the closed door in front of him before Kira tucked on his arm till they both got on and drove away. Derek and Lydia shared a look, got into their respective cars and drove home to prepare for what was to come whatever that was.

When Derek opened the door to his  l oft only to find Stiles waiting for him on the couch he wasn't surprised.


	2. Scotty doesn't know

“I haven't heard anything from them. I'm sorry Stiles.” Derek sight. “That's actually not what I wanted to talk about.” Stiles is even twitchier than usual “Listen I know it's crazy but I didn't tell you guys everything about what I overheard tonight. I don't know but I think those guys tonight were Druids or possibly Darachs... wait is there even a plural for Darach? Never mind. So they were talking about the Nemeton and how it held life taken but not restored. That's deep old religion Stuff man.” “Great so we've got another Jennifer coming our way to absorb the Nemetons power and do god knows what with it. From how Deaton reacted this is gonna be so much worse than fucking Jennifer Blake. At least it's unlikely I'm gonna screw one of them this time. Thank the heavens for small mercies.” resigned Derek let himself fall on the couch and put his head in his hands. “That's just it though. Deaton's reaction did not add up with what else I heard. They said they wanted to figure out a way to fix it without butting the town completely out of balance and they were worried for the people living here not to get caught in the crossfire of whatever came in their wake. They wanted the local wolves to protect them even if they don't like wolves I don't think they would go after the pack if we've got a job to do. I don't think they are evil and you know I have a nag for figuring out who's one of the bad guys.” “You got me arrested for murdering my own sister.” Derek deadpanned. “Yeah... Uh... That was before I got the hang of things alright. However what I was trying to say is I think they are Druids and might actually be here to help.” “Why didn't you tell Deaton instead of me. I mean if they are Druids that would be right up his alley wouldn't it? And why the hell do you keep freaking out if you think they will help? You're actually starting to make me nervous.” “I'm not freaking out. I'm not. I swear.” Stiles insisted, his foot tapping a nervous pattern on Derek's new rug. He just raised one eyebrow at Stiles twitching knee. “OK I'm freaking out alright. I think Deaton's reaction tonight was kind of suspicious. I mean with him being all tense and cutting me off. I think he knows something he isn't sharing with us.” Stiles stopped himself from rambling on looking at Derek hoping to be told he was crazy and to trust the Emissary. “He always does. That's why I don't trust him and he wasn't my Emissary but that's not my call anymore. That can't be it though. If you think they are basically good even Deaton keeping information from us shouldn't make you freak out like this.” “They were really pissed at whoever made this mess with the Nemeton. Especially the younger one, the student, whatever, the one who is coming.” “So Jennifer is dead or if she isn't they can hunt her down and do whatever for all I care. This shouldn't be our problem.” “But it is. Scott, you, me, we all gave power to the Nemeton one way or another. Deaton was involved but he didn't actually do anything. He might have called them here to save his own hide by throwing us under the bus. He was scared enough of them for that to make sense.”

Derek felt cold, but he had to know. “How did I...” he chocked not able to finish the question. “the very firs virgin sacrifice was Paige. Peter told Cora and me. I didn't believe most of what he said, still don't but it wasn't my place to ask.” Derek closed his eyes “So basically I'm the reason someone evil came here and killed people. Again.” “Derek look at me!”Derek felt Stiles hand gripping his arm tightly, it somehow grounded him enough to look at him. “First. She wasn't evil when she came to the Nemeton or Paige's sacrifice wouldn't have healed her. Second. She came here and killed people because Deucalion was here. And third. Had I known in how much pain she had been and understood that there wasn't any hope left for her. I would have found a way to end my mom's suffering. It's not the same but in some ways I do actually understand. And the first two things are just facts.” Stiles looked at him no jiggling no twitching hand still on his arm. Having Stiles as pack gave him more to hold on to than he would ever have thought possible, he understood Derek in every possible way, the perfect pack brother who would have thought. Well peter had, and wasn't that an unpleasant thought. Derek huffed out a strangled laugh “Oh god I hate Peter.” Stiles blinked at him confused but felt relieved about Derek’s kind of laugh. “Interesting change of topic. I don't think I want to know how that made sense in your head.”Stiles smiled at him. “I don't- by the way.” he added more seriously. “Why not?”Derek asked honestly surprised. “How could I? He's Malia's Dad.” Derek understood. They fell into companionable silence before he told Stiles to call his Dad and tell him he would spend the night at the loft with pizza, Derek and movies.

That wasn't anything new for a while now. The Sheriff had given Derek a schedule of his overnight shifts so that he knew when to invite Stiles over. After the Nogitsune none of them wanted Stiles to be alone at night in case he had a nightmare that turned into a panic attack. Since Malia snug into his bed every night it hadn't been a problem until recently but Derek thought they managed just fine.

Scott was to caught up in being Alpha and looking out for Liam to realize his best friend needed help, Derek understood what being alpha meant he was happy to pick up the slack. He honestly liked Stiles, they were friends. It was nice to not be alone for once, so maybe Scott did realize but stayed out of it because he knew Derek needed someone just as much as Stiles did but that was a thought for another night Stiles and him had Buffy the Vampire slayer to watch.


	3. New girl in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry it took so long I'll try to do better in the future. BTW I didn't know thast but Kudos actually do help ;-)

Staking out a werewolf's place is pretty hard but even if it wasn't the girl across the street did a truly terrible job. She had been stopping by on what seemed to be her morning run just watching from one of the preserves jogging path that led by the warehouse district. Now she was sitting in a flashy car across the street and watching the entrance, she even got a couple of frozen coffees from the bakery down the street not caring weather she would be seen. The car wasn't flashy in an expensive sports car kind of way but it was so strange Derek didn't think he had ever seen such a car. He was so captured by his thoughts he didn't even hear Stiles enter which resulted in him jumping at Stile's greeting and the Stiles doubling over in laughter. Great just what he had needed. Catching his breath Stiles asked:” Hey did you realize that a hot girl in the purple For-four across the street is watching your place?” “Yeah... wait purple what? And how did you get in I locked the door.” “I kind of made a key I mean I'm here often enough. And I meant the car it's a Smart Car for four people they didn't sell that model in the states she must have shipped it over from Europe. Anyway how long has she been here?” “A little over two hours, she usually stops on her morning run and watches the place from the path at the preserve, never this long though.” “You know what she wants? I mean a hunter would be better at disguising herself and a 'friendly' supernatural would just drop in and introduce themselves wouldn't they?” “Yeah maybe but if she's neither what does she want? And how on earth would I know?” Derek still didn't like talking but Stiles had a way of making him with endless chatter and questions it was obvious in the way he spoke but he got better at it and Stiles helped. Their friendship had grown over time Derek didn't know how or why but he was grateful, even enough to let Stiles making a key to his loft without asking slide. “We could just go down and ask?” Stiles said as if it was the most normal thing one could do in this kind of situation, and maybe it was but Derek wasn't about to admit that he hadn't thought of that. “And why pry tell would she tell us?” he sarcastically asked instead. “Dude, you seriously underestimate the way you look sometimes. Most women in this town would find out nuclear launch codes if it meant you giving them the time of day. Since my Dad practically endorsed you by asking you to help out at the station everyone is fawning over you. It's a wonder you didn't drown in homemade casserole people tried to welcome you back to town with, even if you have been here for years. The selectivity of people's memories is amazing, from town pariah to the prodigal son returned with just the Sheriff's stamp of approval.” “Well it helped that only a few people know where I actually live.” They had made it downstairs without Derek even realizing it. The moment they stepped out the front door the girl got out of her car crossed the street and walked towards them with purpose. Before he could even form a coherent thought much less a question Derek was assaulted with a wall of words even Stiles had to pay his respects to. “Oh thank god actual people who seem to live here. I honestly thought people were making a fool of me when they told me that the building was not only privately owned but that the owner had fixed up a couple of loft apartments for rent, but then no one could tell me who the owner was or who lived here even so everyone said that someone did definitely live here because there were lights in the windows. The police was no help at all, I mean I can understand that they don't give out resident information but the way they clamped up when I asked what they could tell me about whoever lives here you'd think I asked about the launch codes of some secret nuclear missiles nobody is supposed to know about instead of a way to contact a possible landlord. It was a last ditch effort anyways, well second to last since I actually stooped to staking out a place just for some contact info so please tell me that one of you actually lives here and can get me into contact with your landlord. I swear if you tell me your just squatting or something I might start to cry.” Derek couldn't do anything but stare, Stiles shook his head and took over the introductions. “Hey I'm Stiles this is Derek who not only lives here but actually is the owner of the building. So any questions you might have about renting you'd have to ask him, he's not so big on words but if you ask questions he can answer with yes and no you should be fine.” And that’s when Stiles found himself on the ground because Derek had pushed him over before he could embarrass Derek any further. The girl looked at Derek and her smile made his mouth become dry: “OK so that was not the impression I wanted to make I'm kind of like a headless chicken about this place but if you are the owner I guess I'd still like for you to consider me as a potential new tenant if you indeed have a loft in there that is for rent.” “Em.. Yes one of the other lofts is finished enough to live in but it kind of is still missing a couple of walls and the ones that are there are missing Finishes so I doubt you'd like it. My name is Derek Hale by the way.” he said offering her his hand to shake which she took making his heart speed up. “That actually sounds perfect to me... and my name is Mara, Mara Winchester” her smile became even brighter “And before you ask I'm not in the Family Business. No saving people and hunting things for me.” Derek's heart stopped.


	4. More than meets the eye

Had she just said hunting things? Had a hunter just asked him to move into his house? How was this his life? And why on gods green earth was Stiles laughing while getting up? “Oh my god a beautiful woman making reverences to my favorite TV-Show. Will you merry me? Please!” “I just might. Even if I know you just want me for my last name.” she smiled at Stiles turning back to Derek she asked “so may I see the place?” “Yeah Derek show us, I never knew there were other lofts.” “Um sure. But I really don't thing you'll like it.”

They all went upstairs together and Derek opened the metal door across the hall from his own. He and Stiles stood by the door while the girl, Mara, slowly walked down the steps. “Why am I showing a hunter my house?” Derek hissed in stiles direction. “Oh my god, Derek she's not a hunter. I'll explain later.” Stiles walked down the stairs. “So how do you like it? I mean I've seen Derek's dump so I'm not too surprised this looks similar even though I'm surprised it has the same hole in the wall. Why exactly is that Derek?” Mara surprised them both by answering:” Considering the rooms layout I'd guess there were some kind of doors leading to a separate storage space, not up to code so you removed them but never did anything with the surrounding wall. Hence hole in the wall. I guess this leads up to the former office area?” she asked while climbing up the stairs, Stiles and Derek following.

“I know what you mean with missing walls, this is amazing. If you've got a working bathroom down there some were, I'm in.” “There is one up here too. I had all the bathrooms redone when I bought the building. The kitchen is new too. Even if it doesn't have any cupboards.” “I'll take it how much?”

“But why? I wouldn't want to live here? It's worse than Derek's dump. He at least has a semi livable upstairs with finished walls and stuff. Why would you want to live here? Why were you so invested in this building in the first place?”

Clever, Stiles dissing his place to get information on her motive, Derek was impressed. “Oh that's easy the windows, the orientation of them and the size. You can see from the outside how amazing the light in here must be. I paint you know, I can live of what I make so paying rent won't be a problem. I'm finishing my degree in art-history here in Beacon Hills College. I collected college credits all over but my Dad has enough of that and makes me finish it in one place. The thought of that kind of freaks me out. This up here is perfect for an Art-Studio and downstairs is so not finished that I could do anything with it. Make it the home of my dreams, so that I might not mind sticking around in a small town with nothing around to inspire me. I mean...” she turned to Derek “if you'd let me. I wouldn't do anything I can't undo. I swear so how about it?”

“OK just give me your information, I'll check it out and call you back, just don't tell people I live here. Long story I'd just prefer if I didn't drown in homemade casserole.” Derek had walked Mara out of the building, she gave him her card and crossed the street back to her car and drove away.

 

Stiles was sitting on his couch when Derek came back upstairs. “So what are we thinking?” “Care to explain why I've basically just shown a copy of my home to someone affiliated with hunters?” “Oh come on Derek you still don't get it. Her comment earlier was totally harmless. There is a TV-show about hunters, they are called Winchester, like her last name, ring a bell? There is a catchphrase: saving people, hunting things, the family business. It was just a joke. I don't think someone in the know would make jokes like that. I'll let my Dad check her out but what she said about the light and painting makes sense, the upstairs of that loft is perfect for an art-studio, my mom would have loved it. I told you she was an artist right?” he had, they started sharing things about their lost ones a little while ago. Just small things Derek didn't share with anyone else, Stiles didn't either it made it all easier. “So you think I should let her rent the place?” “If she checks out, it might be a good idea. Not just for cover but as an actual reason for hunters to stay away from this place. It would add a layer of protection and before you think about putting her in danger, you're not the alpha anymore so you're not the main target. The risks for her are slim at best and if she it turns out she likes to throw wild college parties all the better” Stiles grinned. “You think your Dad would run a full background check on her?”

 

“Mara, hey it's Derek Hale. So your credit and everything checked out. If you still want it the place is yours. As for rent I don't really know, the place is huge but a bit of a fixer upper so no deposit, how does thousand a month sound? Water, power, cable and everything included.” “That's less than I expected, if you checked my credit you do realize that I could afford more, don't you? I'm kind of loaded.” “Well so am I, I don't need the money and finishing the loft is kind of a hassle so you can do it for me, kind of. It doesn't seem like I need the place for a couple of years, besides there are three more in the building that are a bit further along. I'd offer you one of them but you seemed to like the one you saw. Listen you cam pay me more if you want but I don't need it and I couldn't figure out what was your money and what your family's. I thought you might want to make it on your own. You should be proud of what you accomplish on your own. I sure was.” “Wow that is really nice. I... Thank you. Can I come over to sign the lease tomorrow?” “Yeah swing by whenever, I don't have any plans tomorrow.” “Great I'll drop by round noon. See you then.” “Looking forward to it.” Derek hung up the phone wondering why his palms were sweaty. Mara threw him for a loop. He talked to her without any difficulties, she was hot sure but that couldn't be it all. He was drawn to her, saw her as a strong person his wolf just knew kind of like with Kate. A wolf looking for a strong mate didn't always bode well. Strong didn't necessarily mean kind or good, but there was something innocent about her as well, just like Jennifer. That combination didn't bode well for Derek he was already in over his head. On the other hand she reminded him a lot of Stiles too, and Stiles he trusted. Derek rubbed his hands through his hair, he was frustrated, he didn't know what to think besides that he was thinking about her too much for his taste. Time for his workout.

 

“Did you bring it?” Derek was on Stiles the minute the younger boy stepped through the door. “Yes, geez on edge much?” Stiles threw Mara's file at Derek and jumped on the couch. “Did something happen when she came over to sign the lease?” “It's just...

I kind of….. Stiles I like her.” “Derek listen to me not every girl you want to screw is automatically evil. Braeden wasn't, isn't I mean.” “No she's not. It's more though, with Mara I mean. It's more like I want to get to know her.” “Interesting way to accomplish that, going through her background check.” “OK you're right. I won't, so tell me, what do I need to know about her?” “Well she's from Europe, we knew that already from the car. She's rich, we knew that too from her credit check. Here comes the interesting part Winchester is not her real name, it's the English version of her mothers last name, she was Russian, died when Mara was very young. Mara went to England to live with her father but didn't want to take his name hence the change to Winchester. Mara is also a nickname short for Emara, nothing extraordinary about that one. I don't know much about her family they seem to have serious political juice best guess some sort of old English nobility maybe even royalty. Didn't find anything about her work, but that isn't unusual unless she had shows in the larger European museums that kind of information wouldn't be easy to track down across the ocean. She told the truth about jetting through Europe collecting college credits, never stayed in one place too long. Sooooooo....... where does that leave us? What do you know about European hunters or other supes? Or whatever else you think she might be? So thoughts?” “Europe is basically hunter free.” “Wait what now? You do know that the Argents are originally from France which is in Europe. So what you just said is plain wrong.” “Well I obviously don't know much about that, Peter would but we can't ask him can we? I remember him arguing about moving there with the pack. He always said in Europe the Packs were so closely allied hunters didn't stand a chance so there basically were none. Mom didn't want to, she always said she'd prefer living free only monitored by some hunters over living monitored by some of her own kind who thought they were better than the rest. Considering the Alpha Pack I would agree with that.” “So like I said she's not a hunter then. Seems unlikely for her to be some sort of supernatural creature you couldn't detect. Maybe she's just a nice girl moving in across the hall.” “You're right I'm just paranoid. Let's get some Pizza”.

 

“Dad, hey it's me. Just calling to tell you about my new place. It's a loft, great place I'm gonna turn the upstairs into my studio.” “That's great Honey but don't forget why you are there over building your perfect little place and your next show. You're there to graduate, nothing less. I'm expecting great things from you.” “I didn't tell you the best thing. The building sits on a Telluric current, direct access to the Nemeton and to throw in a little extra my landlord slash new neighbor is one of the wolves. You see I'm already ahead in the game so would you send some of the Guard to help me set up in my new home?” “I'll send Jonny and his crew... and Emara- go easy on the wolves I'd love for them to end up on our side. They are led by a true alpha.” “Not my assignment but I'll see what I can do. Bye-bye Daddy” Mara hung up the phone and walked away from the Nemeton. “A true alpha, well if that isn't interesting” she whispered under her breath as a wall of fog obscured her form.”


	5. Unexpected

“So Sheriff, when does the totally authorized and planned motorcycle meet, that is in no way gang related, take place again?” The Sheriff looked up from his paperwork “What are you talking about? Parrish there are no motorcycle gangs in Beacon Hills, the werewolves chase them all away.” Humor was his favorite way of coping, he was like Stiles in that regard and sometimes you simply had to laugh to avoid crying, the existence of werewolves and all the other stuff that seemed to gravitate to Beacon Hills definitely rated in that category.

“Well there are now, I saw them ride into town. Headed to the warehouse district. It looks bad, at least 25 guys on custom made bikes two trucks and a moving-van with them. Seems like they want to make this their home. People are calling it in from all over town, it's quite some show they are putting on.”

“OK if concerned citizens are calling it in we are looking into it. Check hotels, motels and the usual. I want to know where they are staying get any ID you can from that. Maybe we're lucky, some might have outstanding warrants we can book them on and the rest turn tail when they realize we're no ordinary helpless little town that will just roll over.” “Yes, Sir. I'll get right on that.”

Parrish left the office and John Stilinski sunk deeper into his chair, he kind of really hoped this would turn out to be some gang trying to take over town for whatever reason and not some more supernatural trouble for the Kids. He was tempted to just call up Derek and ask him to chase the bikers away, but that would not go down well if Stiles ever found out. He really didn't want a lecture on how he was not to abuse his pack- the Sheriff still cringed at that particular description- for their wolf powers.

The Kid probably was right, after Malia left to chase down her biological mother Stiles' friends had really pulled together, had been there for his heartbroken son. Maybe he really should stop thinking of Derek as a convenient supernatural investigator or watchdog depending on what he needed.

Derek was a good man who had been through a lot, John needed to remember that. Still he would give Derek a call, give him an update on the bikers and ask to find out weather there was a supernatural angle to the whole thing. That wouldn't be to much to ask. After all that would be pack business.

 

Derek was started awake by the noise erupting from his parking lot. He heard Mara running down the steps and got out to the balcony to see what was happening. It was a sight to be seen, that was for sure, two dozen bikes were gathered around the entrance and the leader was the only one getting of his bike.

“Oh my goddess, whats with the getup?” Mara exclaimed loudly while literally jumping into the huge guys arms.

Derek tried not to flinch with the amount of jealousy he was feeling, what was up with that he barely knew her and he should not be drawn to her in such a strong way.

“Hey no one messes with a biker chick, this way everyone in town will know if they screw with you there will be hell to pay. You're not allowing us to protect you any other way” the guy chuckled swinging her in a circle before letting her go.

“You're not protecting me you're making me the town pariah...”Derek didn't hear the rest of her rant because his cell was buzzing and he headed inside to answer it.

“Sorry to bother you Derek you wouldn't happen to know anything about any supernatural Motorcycle gangs heading into town, would you?” the Sheriff asked tensely. “Um, kind of`?” after a little to long the Sheriff broke the silence. “Care to elaborate there son? What exactly does 'kind of' mean?

“They are at my place I think they know my new tenant. I don't know if they are supernatural but from what I've overheard I'm not so sure they are a biker gang at all...”

Derek zoned back in on the conversation down at the parking lot

“... you'll be gone in a week so we're on a schedule, chop chop.”and heard the sound of people moving to unload the trucks and moving van.

Getting back to the sheriff he continued: “... sounds like they are here to help her move in and will be gone in a week.”

“OK keep an eye on the situation and get me some names if you can, we'll see if they are really gone in a week before taking some action as long as they don't make any trouble. Let's try to keep the kids out of this one if at all possible.” “Will do sir.” Derek replied before hanging up.

He was still looking at his phone trying to make heads and tails of the entire situation when a knock on his door interrupted his musings.

Mara was at his door and Derek had barely enough time to gather his thoughts much less actually say something before she barreled past him and started pacing in his living room already talking.

“I am so sorry for this please don't call the cops they are just some friends I called to help with the renovations and moving in and stuff and they thought, well actually I have no idea what they were thinking. Anyway they are all like law abiding citizens and not gang members, neither am I just in case you were wondering and please don't call the cops on them or kick me out of your place before I even got a chance to move in just because my friends... no let's go with acquaintances here, are idiots.”

“Wasn't going to.” Derek threw in before the girl could start to hyperventilate.

“Oh, hm, in that case I came by to tell you what I wanted to do in terms of renovating so you had a chance to veto anything you can't live with before I start transforming the place into my personal barbie dream house.”

Derek cringed at the thought of his sisters Barbie house all pink and frilly, what had he agreed to? “OK.” he nodded towards the kitchen counter where she could lay down the papers she had brought with her to show him what her plans for her new place were.

“So upstairs as I told you I want that to be my Studio so I won't make that many changes just a lot of light fixtures but they are easily removable if you don't want to keep them as is the PVC-floor I'm going to install, that is mainly to protect the real floor from the paint and stuff I'll undoubtedly end up spilling all over the place, so nothing major. Downstairs I'm gonna clean the brick wall with a sandblaster and do nothing else with it I'll even leave the hole in the wall it's gonna look awesome with the edges properly sanded of an all, I'm gonna make the old storage space behind it my bedroom... which you don't need to know. Why did I say that? Oh yeah right I want to lay some hardwood floor in there if that's OK?!? So the only real big change I want to make is to the wall around the door. That's kind of difficult to explain so I just drew it up for you,”

Mara just kept on talking while Derek looked at her sketch of the wall that looked like a cave with glowing crystals growing out of it. It was mesmerizing in its beauty.

“Cool right.”Mara continued seeing Derek's expression.”I'm gonna install all kinds of salt crystal lamps with different colored LED-lamps and hide the wires and whatnot behind a layer of modeling paste designed to look like a cave. Anyway otherwise there's just a lot of light and curtain fixtures I'm gonna install, oh yeah and a kitchen counter, breakfast bar thingy. So anything you don't want me to do? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” she grinned at him.

Oh man she was not even out of breath after her tirade, that girl was gonna be the death of him.

“No go ahead that all sounds very ehm reasonable. Do you need any help?” “That's very nice of you, to offer I mean, but we've got it covered. It's gonna be very loud with the sandblaster and drilling and stuff though. We'll be done with that in a day or two, I hope that's OK?” “Sure one can't renovate without a certain amount of noise, I knew that.” Derek responded lamely.

“Well OK then. See you around.” and out the door she was.

Derek face palmed as soon as the door was closed, Stiles was right he was incapable of normal human interaction much less flirting with someone he was even remotely interested in. He had to admit he was interested in Mara to what extend remained to be seen. What was his life when he turned into the pervie werewolf landlord lusting after his pretty young tenant.

Derek almost weaped with joy as a text from Stiles arrived asking him to meet up at the preserve, at least it gave him a reason to get out of his loft and away from Mara who was turning his head without even trying and her boyfriend who made him grind his teeth with jelosy, maybe he could take his frustration with his own failed attempt at being normal out on some rouge omega, here was hoping.


End file.
